1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound.
2. Related Art
If generated charges are efficiently received and quickly transferred in organic photoreceptors or organic electronic devices such as organic electroluminescence devices, organic transistors and organic optical memories, the lifespan and performance thereof can be improved. Therefore, the role of charge transporting materials has become important in this regard.
Charge transporting materials are being developed, and attention is being focused on improving characteristics such as charge mobility and charge-injection capability.
Charge transporting materials are required to have various properties such as solubility, film forming ability and heat resistance. For example, for organic electrophotographic photoreceptors, charge transporting materials are required to have high solubility in organic solvents and low residual potential. For organic electroluminescence devices, charge transporting materials are required to have bright emission and to maintain high stability over repeated use.
Well known charge transporting materials for electronic devices include charge transporting polymers typified by polyvinylcarbazole (PVK) and aromatic amine compounds such as N,N-di(m-tolyl)N,N′-diphenylbenzidine, 1,1-bis[N,N-di(p-tolyl)aminophenyl]cyclohexane and 4-(N,N-diphenyl)aminobenzaldehyde-N,N-diphenylhydrazone compounds.